A Wrecker And His Friends
by Pricat
Summary: After going through a portal to our world, Ralph meets three special kids and they have adventures in both worlds showing Ralph more about friendship
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was an idea my sleep deprived mind came up with today at the art program since I was talking about Ralphie a lot but seeing TV spots tonight made me wanna write this.**

**Ralph's feeling lonely until going through a portal ends up in our world and makes friends with three kids Carley, Heather and Leah but they show him what friendship is about.**

* * *

It was an normal day at Litwak's Arcade as many kids were playing many games with the sounds of many bells and whistles as but the arcade was about to close sas Ralph and his friends were happy meaning they could have fun like drinking root beers at Tapper's and other things seeing Mr Litwak close up unaware that adventures were going to happen not in their own world but in the world where the kids that played their games lived.

"Closing tine guys!" Felix said as the others in every game in the arcade were happy since humans weren't supposed to know they had fun once the arcade closed.

Ralph was feeling a little lonely since Vanellope was busy in Sugar Rush bu was going to Tapper's for a drink, but on his way through Game Central Station he saw a portal appear making him curious as he wondered where it led to.

He then went through it as Felix was in awe but hoped he was okay.

Ralph then appeared in a town seeing he was in Litwak's Arcade but realised he wasn't pixels anymore but flesh and blood which made him in awe.

"Wow this is cool since the portal brought me out into this world where the kids that play our games live." he mused, in awe ducking under an air hockey table as the arcade was open, hearing footsteps and voices.

"I bet I can get the high score on Sugar Rush bro, I know it!" he heard somebody say peeking out seeing three girls.

One was short and stout, holding a long cane with a backpack on her back wearing a coat with trousers and shoes but her hair was in a bun.

The other girl was light brown skinned with boyish like clothes, goggles and long chestnut brown hair.

The other girl made Ralph curious since she looked like Vanellope since she was wearing a hoodie and her long hair was in a ponytail like his little glitch but had a long cane too.

_I wonder what game she's gonna play?_

_Hero's Duty, Sugar Rush, or my game?_

The hoodie wearing girl was heading over to the Fix It Felix Jr game making Ralph happy hearing the kid talk about him and how he was cool and funny.

She laughed playing the game, as Ralph saw the clone of him but the girl wasn't that good but laughing which made Ralph smirk coughing which distracted the girl from playing, seeing somebody under an air hockey table making her curious.

She then saw the nine foot tall man emerge making her in awe but Ralph saw she wasn't scared but smiling at him.

"Ralphiw whatcha ya doing here?" she asked making him chuckle.

"I-I came through a portal in Game Central Station and it brought me here.

Are those your friends?" he asked seeing her nod.

He saw the other two girls in awe at him seeing the wrecker there, after hearing their friend explain making Ralph smile.

"Hey there I'm Leah and that's Heather and Carley.

You realise people are gomma freak seeing you?

You should come with us." Leah said as Ralph agreed following them out of the arcvade curious, following them to a house with a porch.

He was in awe entering after nearly wrecking the door but Carley didn't mind making him something to eat, making him smile.

"Thanks kid but where am I gonna stay, while here?" he asked.

We have guest rooms here so you could just stay here, since Heather has her own place but just hangs out here sometimes." Leah said as Carley agreed.

"Guess I can't say no then, huh?" he said chuckling.


	2. Strange But True

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story but thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing and didn't know she enjoyed it that much.**

**Ralph is having fun with his new friends but they make a cool discovery while at the mall.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

In her castle in Sugar Rush Vanellope felt guilty that she'd been busy with being the president of Sugar Rush to visit Ralph, as she put on peppermint green pyjamas climbing into bed hugging a plush Ralph as her eyes were heavy and closed.

Sour Bill knew that the gitl liked having the nine foot tall wrecker was her friend and thought it cute but went to resume his duties as guard.

* * *

Ralph's eyes fluttered open in the bed in the guest room of his new friends's house remembering what had happened yesterday getting up wearing an old shirt and underwear, but putting on the shirt, jacket, jeans that were in his size but put a baseball cap over his messy brown hair, which Carley had given him last night.

He then went downstairs seeing Leah flipping pancakes but he saw Carley enter dressed, happy to see him as they were eating and were going to the mall but saw David pull up in his car curious seeing Ralph since he'd never seen a guy like him before.

"He's an new friend that just moved into town David." Carley said getting in.

"Hey I can drive!" Leah said.

"Yes but you drive like you play race car games." he told her, as Ralph couldn't help but chuckle at their antics but saw Leah get in the car, as they drove to the mall, and parked in the parking lot.

They then went off on their own but Ralph was worried about Carley after Leah had told him about her visual impairments, going to the arcade.

They then were going to the arcade along with David, putting a quarter into the Sonic Allstars Racing Transformed as something strange happened, a portal appeared as they went through finding themselves in the game in race cars, as Ralph was in his monster truck.

"Leah this is insane, as we're in a video game!" David said as she laughed.

"Shut up and drie bro!" Leah replied as the race started


	3. Game Jumping

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope Inyunaruto365 likes since she is a gamer.**

**Ralph and his new friends discover they can game jump but this leads to adventures and chaos.**

* * *

Leah was happy as she crossed the finish line and Ralph and David were in second place and as they were about to get trophies, the portal opened and were going through but were in the mall arcade again, but David was getting out of there but he saw Leah put a quarter into a fighting game as the portal appeared, and went through.

They were in Street Fighter but Leah was fighting Zangief making Ralph smirk as the Russian fighter was a member of the group he went to.

He was in awe at her strength but hoped Zangief would go easy on her, but she was pixels everytime she entered the game world instead of flesh and blood so he guessed it wouldn't hurt that much.

He saw her beat Zangief but left before things got serious and were back in the arcade seeing she was unhurt making him relieved.

"I guess it was because in the game world you were pixels, not flesh and blood.

We've gotta go meet the others, remember?" Ralph told her as they left since they were meeting the others at Starbuck's but decided to wait before telling them.

* * *

"Wow you fought Zangief, Leah-kun?" Carley asked while they were at Starbuck's drinking coffee and eating muffins as the light brown skinned female nodded but David frowned as it had been a little scary since they could have nearly died.

Ralph told the long dark brown haired girl to be careful game jumping as doing it in an adult game would be dangerous but Carley understood and was heading to Litwak's later with Heather but went to the Sugar Rush game, putting a quarter in as a portal appeared as she went through finding herself as a racer looking cute with Reece's hair, but smirked driving off, since she couldn't drive a real car.

She laughed having fun but Vanellope was curious wondering if this mysterious racer knew where Ralph was because he'd disappeared but the clone of her best friend was making the kids at the arcade happy so that the game wouldn't be unplugged.

She saw the new racer win approaching her and wondering if this kid knew where Ralph was.

"Where's Ralphie, bub?" she demanded as Carley gulped.

"H-He's with me and my friends in our world but he's fine." she told her.

Vanellope had a crazy idea about going to this kids's world so she could be with Ralph as Carley wasn't so sure in case Sugar Rush got unplugged.

"I won't get the game unplugged since I'm a locked racer so not many kids are gonna unlock me." she said as the older girl gave in as they went through the portal, and were back in Litwak's but Vanellope was looking at her hands seeing she wasn't pixels anymore but flesh and blood now.

"This is so cool!" she said following the girls out but going to Leah's house, but Ralph was stunned seeing Vanellope hug him after she explained while sitting on the table while they were eating cookies but Leah liked this and stunned her nakama had game jumped into Sugar Rush, understanding as she couldn't really drive a car, seeing her go to her downstairs room.

Ralph peeked in seeing her use her computer as she was writing a story as he was having a soft spot for her, like Vanellope seeing the purple haired nine year old running around hyped up.

He sighed as she was making a bad first impression with his new friends.


	4. Adjusting

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to bstormhands since they loved my Brave story I wrote last year.**

**Vanellope is getting used to being with Ralph's new friends but likes being with Leah.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Vanellope was running around as it was ten at night but Ralph was trying to get her to bed but the purple haired girl was hyper but Leah caught her carefully as she was squirming in the light brown skinned female's arms wanting to stay up.

"Thanks Leah since she ate a whole plate of cookies for supper." he told her but scooped Vanellope up going to the guest room he slept in as he was tucking her in and telling a story, as she was getting sleepy but Ralph smirked leaving the room as he went downstairs.

"Is she okay Ralph since she put up a fight?" Leah said as they were in the kitchen drinking coffee and eating cookies talking about stuff.

He hoped that his little glitch liked being here knowing that Leah would get on well with her but yawning as he was tired, going upstairs as she smirked and was going to play video games especially race car ones.

She wondered if she could game jump again but she hoped that Ralph and Vanellope would like it here.

David was playing games too wondering where Ralph and Vanellope would like it here.

She then peeked into her nakama's room seeing her listening to music on her headphones.

She knew she had stuff to do in the morning, but wasn't bugging her to go to bed.

* * *

Both Ralph and Vanellope woke up the next morning going downstairs but Vanellope was wearing old pyjamas but saw Leah flipping pancakes but Vanellope was jumping up and down seeing them making Vanellope hungry but Ralph wondered where Leah's friend was hearing she was at things.

Ralph knew that the kid wanted to have fun but were going go karting since it would feel like Sugar Rush but the purple haired girl was excited as it reminded her of home getting into a kart, but was having fun but Ralph was anxious since this wasn't the game world but managed to get through it without getting hurt, but saw Vanellope happy.

"That was so awesome man!" she said as they were going to get some ice cream knowing the kid was gonna be hyper later but saw her glitching and hoped nobody saw her, as it would be hard to explain.

He sighed as they were going to the ice cream parlour.


	5. Glitching

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but thanks to bstormhands for reviewing and encouraging me about the Ralph/Shrek friendship stuff.**

**One of Ralph's new friends gets a Disney Infinity starter pack for her ipad but Vanellope's scared but Leah will help her out.**

* * *

Ralph wondered what was going on hearing laughter from Carley's room but he peeked seeing her playing a game calledf Disney Infinity which was like Skylanders but saw her put the figure of him, but also a figure she'd made.

A portal appeared as she was happy seeing her go into the game world but Ralph had to go after her because it was dangerous as Vanellope was in awe seeing this.

"Ralph!" she said banging her hands on thje screen.

Leah came running in, seeing a distressed little glutch but understood after she calmed down understanding.

"They'll be back soon Vanellope, since it happened when we were in the arcade plus it's how you came here, to this world." she assured her.

David saw her eating cookies and candy making him nervous but she knew how to handle little kids especially glitch ones.

He hoped that Ralph was okay.

* * *

Ralph smirked seeing Carley in Kingdom Hearts gear with her own Keyblade but saw her glitching like Vanellope making him worry since she wasn't from the game world and was having fun but wondered why Leah hadn't glitched when racing, but he had to convince her to go home but was having too much fun.

"We're having fun Ralphie, since you and Leah got to have fun." she said as Ralph agreed.

He then was watching her carefully but saw Sora there but understood since they hung out at Tapper's along with in this game but he wondered what he wanted to talk about.

"Your friend is a glitch in her world so it's natural that she's one here, and won't mess up the game.

But it might give her powers." Sora told him hearing Carley laugh.

He turned around seeing her hug Perry making him smile knowing the kid liked that guy from her drawings but needed to get back.

"Let's take him with us!" she said as Ralph talked her out of it as they had to go but somehow after waving her hand, a portal opened making her in awe.

"Let's just go kid, and we'll talk about it later." he said as they went through but heard MLP music from Leah's room going to look seeing Vanellope jumping on the bed after having sugar as Ralph thought it was cute, seeing her hug him making him almost fall over as David was staring at awe at Carley.

"Did you game jump into Kingdom Hearts or something?" he asked.

"Nope playing Disney Infinity, but game jumped into it." she said thinking as she glitched back to normal and feeling sleepy as Ralph caught her as Vanellope was on his back.

"So she has a super power, like me?

Awesome!" she said but Leah was worried.

She saw Ralph look worried but was hoping the kid was okay, since he had a soft spot for her and knew that game jumping into that game had been a bad idea.

"Ralph it's okay but we can help her." she told him.


	6. Trying To Help Her

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating in a while as I've been busy plus I saw Wreck it Ralph last week but loved it.**

**Anyhoo Ralph and the others are stunned that one of his human friends has glitching powers **

* * *

Vanellope was wondering why Ralph's friend was glitching since she lived in this world and not in the game world as they were having dinner but Ralph saw the kid was asleep.

"I think it's cool Ralphie as she needs our help." she told him as he was thinking remembering what Sora said.

He hoped this wasn't going to turn into another Turbo thing since they still remembered that and realised it wouldn' saw Leah was excited meaning adventures but he saw Carley walk in rubbing sleep from her eyes glitching making David in awe but Vanellope smirked.

"How does it feel being a glitch?" Leah asked her.

"Cool but like hope I don't end up like Turbo." Carley told her.

"Don't worry as there's no way you're like Turbo, since you're sweet and we'll help you out." Ralph replied.

She then smirked as she was eating pizza.

Vanellope was smirking but it was nearly her bedtime and running around hyped up on sugar making Leah chuckle at the racer's antics.

Ralph then caught her as he was going upstairs but unaware that the daughter of a certain foe was watching.

She was Turbo's daughter and like Vanellope, she was a kid and her code was severely damaged, and blamed Ralph and his friends for what had happened to her father knowing her Mom had left because her Dad had messed up her code, but the nine year had jumped into this world.

Her messy hair hung around her face wearting a white with red stripes hoodie but wore biker boots and had claws instead of fingernails and smirked seeing one of Ralph's new friends was a glitch.

* * *

That night Ralph couldn't sleep, because he was remembering about Turbo since Carley was now a glitch and knew that he needed to help her out and had a feeling that Turbo could be out there, shaking off those thoughts.

He then entered her room seeing her in bed asleep smiling since she looked cute but saw her glitching, which meant she couldn't control her glitch like Vanellope when he first met her.

He was promising to protect her like with Vanellope but saw her in Kingdom Hearts gear but saw things around her glitching making him curious.

"I'd better talk to Leah about this, since she's a true gamer." he told himself leaving.

He found Leah playing a race car game wondering what was wrong.

Her eyes widened in awe, after Ralph explained to her.

"That's one serious glitch Ralphie but we can help her like you with Vanellope." she told him.

He nodded realising she was right but hoped things would be okay.

She saw him going back upstairs worrying about the kid.

He hoped that this was a good thing.


	7. Finding More About Her Glitch

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to those who faved the story, as it means a lot.**

**Vanellope discovers that an new racer is in their friends's house named Cookie Punch who I drew this afternoon but she looks pretty cool but putting her onto DA**

* * *

The next morning when Vanellope woke up, she saw a racer from Sugar Rush as she had brown cookie dough hair with chocolate chips in it, soft light chocolate brown skin, wearing a blue kimono with a cookie logo on it, making her curious.

"W-Who're you since I've never seen you in Sugar Rush before?" she asked her.

"The name's Cookie Punch, President." she said but she saw her glitch back into Leah's friend making her in awe.

"Wow how can you do that, transformining thing?

Is it part of your glitch?" she asked as the girl nodded.

"Yeah as Cookie Punch was my Sugar Rush racer I drew and then this morning I woke up and was Cookie Punch." she told her.

"Cool, let's tell Ralphie!" Vanellope said.

"I just want to keep it a secret for now Vanellope." she told her.

"Fine but it would be cool to show others your superpower." she told her seeing her go to get dressed.

Ralph wondered what had been going on but Vanellope sighed, remembering what her fellow glitch had told her, going to get breakfast.

He wondered what was going on seeing the others eat breakfast. but saw that Carley was going to the art program, as she had her art stuff and she was eating but excited to show her sketches.

He saw her leave as he was hoping she was okay.

He saw Leah getting ready for the day seeing Vanellope watching some kid show on TV.

_At least that's keeping her occupied for a while._

He smiled drinking coffee since it was helping him wake up.

* * *

Diana, Turbo's daughter was waiting for Vanellope's new friend to come home so she could talk to her about being a glitch and wanted her to side with her knowing the new glitch sided with Ralph smirking.

She saw her arrive but saw her transform into Cookie Punch making her eyes widen in awe knowing she and her Dad could do that, switch between her normal form and cybug but she made her move, seeing the girl.

"You're related to Turbo!" the racer yelled pointing at Diana as code shot out of her fingers.

"I-I just wanna help you, since you're a glitch." Diana said.

"There's nothing wrong with being a glitch, like Vanellope as we use them to help and for good unlike you and your Dad who almost destroyed Sugar Rush!" she yelled as more code shot out of her hands, unaware Ralph saw.

"Hey kid you okay?" he asked seeing Diana run off.

He saw the racer change back into Carley making his eyes wide.

"Wow, so you can change into a racer?" he asked seeing her mod.

"Yeah it's part of my glitch, as I discovered it this morning and only Vanellope knew until now." she replied but scared after meeting Diana since she was Turbo's daughter.

"It's okay as we can help ya." Ralph said seeing her eyes glow.

Leah saw her nakama faint catching her as Ralph was taking her to her room, putting her on the couch.

He hoped she would be okay, since he cared about her like Vanellope.

Leah was in awe hearing Ralph describe what had happened but she hoped that Turbo wouldn't hurt her.

* * *

Turbo was healing his daughter after hearing what had happened but the guy glitched into cybug mode, making Diana smile since they knew they had to hide their glitches since this world wasn't like the one they were banished from, and were hiding knowing that Ralph and Vanellope were here, and had found another glitch like them.

He knew that it was a matter of time since they could convince her to join them.


	8. Becoming A Real Racer

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those who reviwed and faved.**

**Ralph and his friends are trying to keep Cookie Punch safe from Diana and Turbo.**

* * *

That night Ralph and the others were discussing about Diana and the fact that Turbo was out there waiting for them to get revenge on him and Vanellope for defeating him but Leah was anxious seeing her best nakama still asleep.

"Maybe it's a good thing not to talk about it in front of her, since she might get upset.

Since she likes being a glitch you know?" he told her.

Leah nodded as she saw Vanellope eating and glitching making her laugh seeing the girl go to her nakama's room.

She saw Cookie Punch there knowing the older girl had glitched again and wondered if she couldn't control her glitch unlike her.

"Hey Vanellope, you okay?" she asked glitching back into herself.

"Fine but worried as I thought Ralphie took care of Turbo with the beacon, when the cybugs attacked Sugar Rush?" she said.

"Yeah but I know that you guys can stop him, since you guys did before." she replied but Vanellope had an idea.

She followed the kid to Litwak's wondering what was going on, but understood seeing Vanellope stop at Sugar Rush opening a portal, following her through transforming into Cookie Punch.

They were in the bakery but she was in awe seeing an image of a kart with a rocket booster which looked like it belonged to her as Vanellope pushed it.

"If you're gonna be a racer, you need a kart right?

This one suits you Cookie!" she said smiling.

Cookie smiled building it like Ralph and Vanellope had a long time ago, seeing her get in it.

"Vanellope I'm not very good at driving since in our world, I'm not allowed to drive a car." she said looking away.

"It's okay as before I got good, I couldn't even drive a kart, until Ralph came along." shje said making her smile seeing Vanellope get in hers but copying what she was doing.

In no time she was getting good, giving Vanellope another idea.

"Let's race!" she said as Cookie agreed revving her kart's engine.

* * *

Ralph wondered where they were as he hoped they hadn't ran into Turbo but saw them return laughing and wondered what had happened.

"Vanellope was teaching me how to be a real Sugar Rush racer, but it was fun." Carley said to him.

"That's great since you do transform into one, but I bet your kart's awesome!" Leah said to her.

"Yep, as it's pretty fast and Vanellope helped me with it." Carley told her.

Leah then saw her eating a peanut butter sandwich to help her regain her energy after tearing up the track in Sugar Rush hoping that Turbo hadn't found out.

"I don't think he'd go to Litwak's since Ralph said the Surge Protector kicked him out." she said seeing Ralph agree.

He hoped this was right.

He then saw her playing Disney Infinity but wasn't game jumping since she was tired.

Vanellope smiled as she liked Cookie Punch but thought she was super cool just like Carley was in this world.


	9. Fever

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to those who reviewed and like this story but Ralph and Vanellope are sick with an Earth cold but their friends will help them.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

That night Ralph and Vanellope weren't feeling themselves as they were sick with a cold but one from the human world, but hiding it from their friends since they needed their help to defeat Turbo but lying in bed coughing and sneezing like crazy.

"Being sick stinks, like being a stinkbrain." Vanellope said croakily.

"I know kid but maybe we should tell them as they could help, since they know a lot about this world." Ralph said sneezing.

They heard sneezing and coughing from Cookie Punch's room as Vanellope was curious seeing Leah after the glitching girl.

"You need to rest if you wanna go anywhere bro." she said seeing her protest.

"N-No I'm fine Leah-kun!" she said sneezing.

Leah then helped her back to her room seeing her out like a light but stunned seeing Ralph and Vanellope sick too realising a human cold would be bad for them, since they weren't humans to begin with.

She was setting up appointments for them.

She hoped that things would be okay.

But they were unaware that Diana had seen that they were sick and went to tell her father making Turbo laugh knowing they had a chance to fight.

"This is a good thing as they're too weak to fight." he told her.

She cackled as this was a good thing.

She knew that Ralph and his friends couldn't fight back.

* * *

Ralph was drinking orange juice along with Vanellope but Leah understood seeing them sick was scary along with Cookie Punch and were going to need would be stir crazy in a matter of days, making Leah understand as she and Heather were going to the arcade but maybe she could tell Felix where Ralph was, knowing he'd be worried out of his mind.

She hoped that Diana and Turbo wouldn't use this since Ralph was too sick to fight back right now.

She met Heather at Litwak's but she wondered what was wrong, as she explained making Heather worry hearing that Turbo was in this world but Leah knew she and the others could stop him.

She headed for Fix It Felix Jr opening a portal and going through and becoming 8 bit going to find Felix.


	10. Finding Her Father

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and haven't uploaded any new chapters in a while but the fact my cousin is bringing Ralphie and popcorn on Wednesday makes me so happy.**

**I added a twist since I love the idea of King Candy being an actual NPC nefore Turbo took over Sugar Rush and that he was Vanellope's father but he's trying to contact Vanellope.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Diana smirked as she knew that Ralph and his friends were sick and but couldn't do a thing as he was tempted to invade the arcade using cybugs since he could control them but unaware that King Candy, Vanellope's father was still alive and trying to gind her, unaware she was in the human world and a glitch.

_My little Vanellope..._

_Can you hear me?_

Turbo growled knowing King Candy had been locked in the Code room of Sugar Rush when he'd taken over and had tried deleting Vanellope's code even though King Candy had begged him not to.

"We shouldn't worry about this as that little brat won't believe him." he told her.

She hoped so as she knew that Vanellope would try to break her father out of there since she had Ralph to help her out.

Diana knew that Ralph was like Vanellope's caretaker and knew that he would do anything to stop them.

He needed to stop King Candy from trying to contact Vanellope. going to Litwak's.

* * *

_Vanellope walked through Sugar Rush as something was calling to her, like she knew this voice from long ago before Turbo took over the game and almost ruined everything but she sensed this person was in her castle, in the code room but she saw somebody who looked like King Candy making her scared realising it wasn't Turbo, as his hand was reaching out to her, as she was unsure._

_"It's okay my little Vanellope as Turbo kept me away from you, locking me in here and making you a glitch." he said as Vanellope's eyes widened realising who he was to her._

_"D-Daddy?" she asked._

_He nodded at her reply but saw her flicker as she was waking up, but King Candy understood knowing he would talk to her again._

_He hoped that Turbo didn't find out._

* * *

Vanellope's eyes fluttered open feeling tears well up seeing her father in a dream, realising that Turbo had kept him from her all this time coughing but crying curling up in a ball feeling huge arms around her in a hug, knowing it was Ralph wondering why she was sad, as she told him the dream making him stunned understanding it was true that there was a King Candy before Turbo and Vanellope's father.

"We'll try to help him kiddo, and maybe our friends can help." he assured her.

"Thanks Ralph as it means a lot." she said to him.

He was maybe getting Leah to come help as she'd came back from Fix it Felix JR telling him that Felix and the Nicelanders were missing him but the clone was keeping the game alive for the kids that wanted to play it.

She hoped that things would be okay as they cared about Ralph and Vanellope seeing her nakama as Cookie Punch and had overheard what Vanellope had told Ralph.

"Yes we have to help, as they're our friends." she replied seeing Leah nod as her eyes glowed.

She saw King Candy in the Code room in Sugar Rush needing to be let out.

"I think I can break him out of there Leah-kun." Carley told her.

She remembered how her friend had scrambled Diana's code after she'd attacked her.

She then went into Sugar Rush, the online version but heading for the castle, entering and finding the code room, entering.

King Candy was imprisoned in code but she smirked as code beams shot from her fingers destroying the prison code and taking King Candy to their world, knowing Vanellope would be happy.

Leah saw her friend in armour like a knight making them impressed.

"I guess my powers got boosted huh?" Carley said.

It was morning as she yawned going to sleep but Leah would tell her what happened when she woke up.


	11. Promise

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story nd thanks for the fves for this.**

**Plus the movie's out on DVD here in the UK but I need to get it.**

**In this chapter, it's about bonding since Ralph is a big brother to Cookie Punch as well as Vanellope but the fact Vanellope has her father back makes Ralph a little sad even though Vanellope is staying with them.**

* * *

"Are you sure it was a good idea, reuniting Vanellope with her Dad?

Since he's been locked in the Code Room of Sugar Rush for so long and she's been alone for so long?" Leah asked.

"I think it's a good thing she did, since Vanellope wanted to know her parents but Turbo lied to her saying her parents never wanted her." Ralph said.

The three of them saw Vanellope happy and hugging Ralph's leg.

"T-Thanks Ralphie!" she said.

"It wasn't me kid, it was Cookie Punch.

She went into the arcade version of Sugar Rush and got your Dad out of the Code Room." the wrecker said seeing her hug Carley's leg.

"It's okay Van.

We glitches gotta stick together right?

But what're ya gonna do, now your Dad's back?" she said as Ralph agreed.

"I-I wanna stay with you guys since we're gonna need glitch power to stop Diana and Turbo, plus I told my Dad everything especially Ralphie so he understands." she said.

"That's good since we need twice the super power to beat those two." Ralph said.

But King Candy was going back to Sugar Rush to rule while Vanellope was here in this world knowing that Ralph and her friends would watch out for her.

Vanellope wiped away a tear seeing him go.

But Ralph was also attached t Leah's friend, the one who had played his game the first day he'd came to this world and after Leah had explained about the human glitch, he wanted to help her, going into her room, seeing her draw.

"Oh hey Ralphie, what's up?" Carley asked him focusing.

"Just seeing if you were okay.

You seem to spend time by yourself a lot huh?" he said.

"Yeah I'm semi social." she replied.

He then wrapped his arms around her gently sensing she was feling sad as a smile crossed her face a bit.

"T-That feels good Ralphie." she said.

"Yeah because Leah explained about ya.

I see why you like my game and why you make Felix lose." he said.

Carley blushed at that.

"Yeah well I hate when the Nicelanders throw you off the roof, because you're sweet but they never knew.

Whenever I play Fix It Felix, I suck so that never happens to you." she said.

"Thanks kid.

You seem to understand me huh?" he said.

"Yeah." she replied yawning.

She'd been up all night drawing and imagining walking around Game Central Station since she was a glitch now plus her powers allowed her to enter there without getting into trouble with Surge Protector.

Ralph smiled seeing her fall asleep on his lap, but tucking her into bed since Leah told him how late the kid stayed up.

* * *

"How is she?" Leah asked seeing the wrecker join her.

"She's sleeping now." he replied making her relieved.

"She probably was sketching comics again as usual but it's good you're here since she likes you, and watches you guys non stop but having glitch powers and being able to enter games worries me, especially with Turbo being here." she said.

"I'll watch out for her Leah." he said.

"You promise?" she asked.

The wrecker nodded eating cookies.

He'd gotten used to chocolate after it had saved his life in Sugar Rush but was worrying for Leah's friend and was hoping she would be okay.


End file.
